One Last Fantasy
by UnknownFranklyn
Summary: After a failed sealing ritual. Both naruto and Sasuke are dragged into a world beyond their imagination.   no Parings at the moment but have a few ideas rolling around.


**Chapter 1**

**Through the Open Door**

In the vast city of Konoha, life was as it should be for the civilian population. People were greeting people in the same way they did before. Stores selling their wares to resident and traveller alike. Unbeknownst to the public face of Konoha, in a small room under the Hokage tower, sat a raven haired 17 year old boy, his arms tied in chains to the floor, face baring the marks of several punches and cuts.

Across from this boy sat another boy around the same age with short golden hair spiked up in the middle like a fauxhawk. This boy wore an expression of long term suffering and many sleepless nights.

"So…." The blonde sat forward. "Are you going to talk now Sasuke… or do we have to spend yet another day in this room until you speak?" The boy in question looked up at the blonde with eyes of complete content and loathing. "I'm not telling you anything and just so you know Naruto… I AM going to kill you". The room fell deafly quite after that. The only thing to break the silence was the sound of the chair the blonde was in moving back and him walking out the door. Naruto sighed heavily as the door closed; he then turned to look at three other men behind a one way panel of glass.

"So? Get anything useful from him?" asked a man around the same age as him. His completely white eyes piercing the blonde's cerulean ones. "Nah he's not talking. I think we're going to have to start thinking about other methods to get him to talk". As Naruto stared through the glass at Sasuke he suddenly got an idea and made his way back to the room, leaving the rest looking on in confusion. Swinging open the door Naruto said "Sasuke how about a deal. You tell us what we want to know about Akatsuki and we take away the curse seal and rid you of orochimaru once and for all". At this Sasuke looked up his face bland but his eyes betraying his surprise. He had been looking for a way to get rid of it for a long time. Sounds could be heard from the other side of the glass of the group reeling in shock at what he proposed.

"How can you possibly know of a way?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto leaned closer "Oh I found a way. Had to do a few things I'm not proud of but I found a way…But if you're not interested" h started making his way back to the door. "What!" Naruto stopped dead and turned slowly. "You're sure you have a way to remove the curse seal?" Naruto smiled a little but hid it "yeah I do now do you want this chance or not?" Sasuke thought for a moment in silence before looking back at Naruto. "What do you want to know?"

An hour later, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunade were all in a dark room yet again under the Hokage tower Ancient symbols written on all the walls leading down along the floor to a circle in which Sasuke was sitting in topless with the same symbols written on his body.

Tsunade approached Sasuke "ok we're going to take the seal off but this doesn't mean you're going back into Konoha free, oh no you're going to sit in a room for as long as it take for you to tell us everything you know about Akatsuki". Sasuke glared at her defiantly. Once everybody got ready Kakashi started the process. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder "now Sasuke you should remember this from when we tried to seal the curse mark the first time, well from Intel we recovered this is a move advanced version for removing curse marks not sealing". "Fascinating now can we get on with this please" Sasuke replied not caring at all yet let out a small grunt of pain as the ritual started. Naruto and Sakura opted to take a back seat on things at this point as to not get in the way.

"Sakura there's something I was meaning to tell you". As she turned to him Sakura could tell that this conversation was not going to end well. "Naruto do you really think this is the time to talk?" she hoped this would stop the conversation but Naruto had other plans. "No this can't wait I need to prepare you for what's going to happen to Sasuke". At this mentioning Naruto gained her full attention.

"Wh-what's going to happen to him?" she asked shakily. Naruto turned away to look at Sasuke. Eventually he opened his mouth again. "Tsunade's come to a decision to permanently make sure Sasuke won't try anything like this again so along with removing the cursed seal they're going to seal away his sharingan and disrupt his chakra flow permanently rendering him useless as a shinobi".

Sakura stared open mouthed at Naruto and was about to slap him for acting so cool about telling her all this but she noticed Naruto adopt a sudden painful look in his eyes. To Naruto Sasuke was still his friend, after everything that happened between them he still considered Sasuke one of the few people close to his heart. Unknown to Sakura or Naruto, Sasuke overheard their conversation. At the mention of his sharingan and chakra being destroyed he became slightly desperate and in his hesitation to get away from the sealing he wiped a section of the symbols away just as Kakashi pumped a huge amount of chakra into the seal on Sasuke's back. What happened next no-one could have predicted. Sasuke's body started glowing a brilliant white before he felt himself being pulled back. He looked around to see a portal opening up behind him and growing ever larger with each passing second.

By the time it reached the size of the wall it's pull on Sasuke intensified dragging him quicker, all the while Sasuke was shouting out of fear "Naruto!" he screamed. At this Naruto on instinct dashed forward and tried to grab his hand, which he succeeded in doing. What he didn't count on was the pull to become greater making it strong enough to drag both males towards the hole.

As Naruto was being absorbed by the brilliant light he turned around and saw everything in slow motion. He saw Sakura running towards them, Tsunade shouting at Kakashi to grab her, and Kakashi dashing towards her. As Naruto was almost fully absorbed things sped up again and the last thing he heard was Sakura Screaming "Sasuke! Naruto! NO!" through tearing eyes. It was then that Naruto tried to stick out his hand but it was too late, the hole closed up around him and that was the last thing he saw.

**A/N: well there you have it kiddies the first chapter of my first story! Oh god I'm so giddy right now (_)….. Awkwardness aside hope you guys enjoyed it and more shall be on there way soon. PEACE! **


End file.
